1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to folding implements such as those used in field work in agricultural, for instance, wheel rakes. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved locking system to secure the implement in a folded position for transport.
2. Background Art
Many implements today require folding to narrow their width for transport through gates and on public roadways. An example of such a folding implement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,313,905 by Vaske et al., which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference.
Present-day transport locks require an operator to exit the towing vehicle to manually engage the locks before transport. Frequently, operators fail to utilize manual locks prior to transport as it requires the operator to get out of or off the towing implement to install. Operators may fail to recognize the value of the transport lock over their time and effort, especially during busy seasons.
Some present-day towed implements include automatic transport lock mechanisms to lock the implement in the folded position. Due to strains induced to the implement by its resting on uneven ground, the present-day transport locks may fail to align. Hence, these existing automatic locks require the implement to be on level ground in order to properly align the folding arms and main frame for folding. In addition, the automatic locks fix the folded arms of the implement more or less rigidly to the main frame of the implement, thus inducing stresses in the implement as it is transported over uneven terrain. Such stresses can cause strains in the plastic region (resulting in permanent distortion), breakage, or fatigue.
There is, therefore, a need for a system to automatically lock folding components of an implement to eliminate exiting the towing vehicle and, thus, encourage use of the transport locks for implement transport. There is an additional need for a transport locking system that permits independent movement of the folding arms while in the locked, transport configuration.